Friends or something
by rachelloveheart00
Summary: trunks never knew gohan sister rachel he meet her and meets his first love this take place in the future and rachel is my made up charcter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trunks was waiting for Gohan and Gohan's sister(this takes place in the future when the androids and cell this before Gohan dies) until he see them. When they land Trunks see Gohan sister.

"Hello, My name is Rachel nice too meet you Trunks" Rachel said while smiling

Rachel was wearing a white blouse over it was a black sweater and a blue skirt with her black boots. Her hair was blonde her hair was in a ponytail she wore a necklace around her neck that look like bat. (her boobs was a f cups)

Trunks was blushing look at her he said " my name is trunks nice too meet you Rachel" (they are both 15 years old).

" well, well look what we have here three people to play with" androids 18 said while look at the girl.

" Rachel, Trunks get out of here now" Gohan said while glaring at the androids

"but big brother" Rachel said

" no buts Trunks get Rachel and you out off here now" he yelled Trunks nodd then grab her hand then started to fly away.

3 hours passed

"Big brother where are you" Rachel shouting while walking

She saw her brother on the floor she ran over to him and check his pulses she gasp tear started to form in her eyes.

Trunks was walking until he saw Rachel on the floor crying he went up to her and said" what wrong" she pointed to her brother then Trunks scream she hug him saying " he gone".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trunks look at Rachel and says " look behind you" she turned around to see the z fighter looking at them then she saw little Gohan she got excited then turned to Trunks.

" do you think we can get them to follow us" she ask he nodd

They turned back to the group and Trunks said " we are going to place to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" they look at each other then turned back to them Trunks point the other way and said " come on it's this way don't worry we don't bit" Trunks started to fly then Rachel wings pop out she started to fly the same way they started to follow.

As soon as they land Rachel shrink her wing then cover them with her sweater she look at everyone look at them she hide behind Trunks who pull out a case with caplse in them he pulled one out then drop it on the floor then a tiny refrierger pop out he opened it then pulled out a soda and said " it's kind hot how about we have a nice cold soda" Bulma, Krillin and Gohan came and took soda.

Rachel was about to take a orange soda when Gohan hand touch her she pulled back he hand her the orange soda.

"Thank you Gohan" she said then cover her mouth

" how do you know my name" he ask caution she started to giggle

" I heard that green dude say your name" she said while her boobs bounce

" oh your welcome" he said while opening his can and drink it

Two hours passed

Trunks was sitting on a rock with Rachel who was playing with her blonde hair then he hoped off the rock and said " alright two hours has passed Goku should be here any minute" then all the z fighters felt something they all look up to see a pod coming until it crash making a big crater then it open to see Goku he looked up to see his friends he started to fly up and said " hey guys how on earth did you know I was going to be here" Bulma answer and said " these two told us they are mystery" he look at the two then said how can that be I never meet them before" he land next to Rachel. Trunks said " Goku can we talk to you alone" he nodd then followed them

"Thanks man" Trunks said while walking next to Rachel

"Please I should be thanking you for defeating Frieze" Goku said

After changing into super sayians about three minutes

" the story about you are true your good no your great" trunks said while smirking

" who are you two" Goku said I confused face

" ok I don't mind answering that question" Trunks said

" my name is Trunks and this is Rachel" he said while Rachel bowed

" We are not from this era we are from the future do you know " he said while he nodd

" My mom said you can help me" Trunks said while blushing

" do I know you my now" he ask trunks point to Bulma

" Bulma your mother and who your parents" he ask Rachel

" you're my dad" she said which made him fall on the floor

" but how you have blonde hair and I have black" he said she smiled

" yeah that because of your sayians blood that cause it" she said he nodd

" we will be born three years from now" she said he nodd

" but don't tell them otherwise me and Rachel might not be born" Trunks said

" here take this man for your health it a cure" he said while take out a little bottle from his jacket pocket.

" Trunks I think it time to go" she said while her wings pop out she toke one of the feather and gave it to Goku.

" here take this if you need help just talk to it then I will come" she said then they both fly away.


End file.
